deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beringel vs. Winston
Beringel vs. Winston is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features the Beringel from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY, and Winston from the Blizzard Entertainment video game, Overwatch. (Note: This Death Battle was completed on December 31, 2017, before the release of RWBY episode 64, and before the release of Overwatch Patch 1.19. As such, there may have been further developments for the combatants that are not reflected in this Battle.} Description It’s a battle of brains versus brawn when we pit two gorilla fighters against each other! Interlude Boomstick: The Gorillaz are an awesome band composed of four musicians: 2-D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel. of a cricket chirping. Boomstick: Wiz? You’re next. Wiz: I have no idea what you’re talking about. This Death Battle has nothing to do with the Gorillaz, it’s about two gorillas. Boomstick: Oh, which two? Wiz: Well, the first is the Beringel, a gorilla-like monster from the World of Remnant. Boomstick: When did he join the band? Wiz: Sigh And the second is Winston, the gorilla scientist from the World of Overwatch. Boomstick: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Beringel Wiz: The World of Remnant is...crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, killing people and destroying whole cities, as they tear down everything that humans have created and love. Boomstick: The Grimm are a whole category of monsters that are caricatures of living creatures. They are vicious and murderous, and are drawn to negative emotions, like fear, hatred, and so forth. Wiz: And, one of the most vicious of Grimm are the Berigels. These gorilla-like Grimm stand fifteen feet tall, and have bony, armor-like plates on their bodies. Boomstick: They can also leap high and far, surprising their opponents by appearing where they are least expected. Wiz: And, they are strong enough to knock down buildings with a single punch. Boomstick: But, these monsters are not without their weaknesses...actually, maybe they are. These living nightmares are formidable opponents, and it takes a warrior with brains, determination, and a good weapon to take one down! Winston Wiz: Sixty years in the future, corporations have taken over, and are running the world...badly. But, some remember when Overwatch, a UN organization, kept the peace around the globe. And one of these was an Overwatch member named Winston. Boomstick: Winston was genetically modified gorilla, who was very strong, and very intelligent. Wiz: For defense, Winston relies most on his armor, which makes him a good deal harder to damage. He is never without it, and even wears it when he is relaxing or working in his laboratory. Boomstick: Winston’s other defense is his Barrier Projector. This handy-dandy device puts up a bubble-shaped force field around Winston’s position. It stops projectiles from entering, but not people. Wiz: And, when it comes to attack, Winston’s favorite weapon is his Tesla Cannon, which shoots out a cone-shaped electrical field in front of Winston. Any enemy, or enemies, caught in that field receive a blast of electricity, the energy arcing from one target to another. Boomstick: But, when it comes right down to it, Winston’s greatest attack is his own body. He’s super-strong, and his punch has a lethal quality all its own. And, if Winston is ever in real trouble, and looks like he’s going down, he can enter a state of “Primal Rage,” which turns him into a rabid beast, fully recharged and right back in the fight. Wiz: But, his Primal Rage attack is not a panacea for Winston. When he enters that state, he loses a great deal of his rational mind, and becomes a marauding maniac, attacking even when it would be best for him to retreat. Boomstick: Winston is something of a tank, though, and any opponent who faces him had better prepare to have a peanut butter jar of whoop-ass opened up on him! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Winston reeled when he came out of the transporter beam. He always found the experience disorientating, but this time he felt even more disorientated than usual. He fought to keep his lunch in his stomach. He raised his Tesla Cannon, and spun around looking for either friends or foes. But, there was no one to be seen. Worse, he expected to be in a city in broad daylight, but instead he was in a field at night. Just what was going on? In one direction was a small town, which seemed to be made of stone buildings; a preserved museum site perhaps. And then he looked up. Winston’s jaw dropped. The moon in the sky was huge, far larger than Luna could possibly appear...unless the moon had moved closer to the Earth. Winston’s mind whirred furiously. If Luna had moved that close to the Earth, then tidal forces should be tearing it apart, crumbling it into a planetary ring. The moon appeared to be crumbling, but instead of shattering apart, it seemed to be disintegrating from one side, like a cookie held too long in a glass of milk. But this moon didn’t look like Luna. Was he, perhaps, teleported into a distant future? But was this Luna at all? He knew Luna like the back of his hand, and this satellite didn’t look like Luna. None of this made any sense. Suddenly a woman’s scream pierced the night. Winston looked at the town, and realized that the lights were not all coming from within buildings. It seemed that the town was on fire. Winston leaped in the direction of the town, and fired his Jump Pack. It carried him through the air and into the town. A building was engulfed in flames, and two humans ran past it. Suddenly, Winston saw what appeared to be a giant wolf leap onto the rearmost human. It picked him up in its mouth, lifted him off the ground, and simply snapped him in half. Winston roared in fury, and leaped at the beast. His Jump Pack fired him through the air like a rocket, and he slammed into the beast, sending it sprawling. The creature leaped to its feet and looked at Winston with red glowing eyes. Winston was taken aback. Was he in a nightmare? The creature roared at Winston, and instinctively he roared his defiance back. The creature leaped at Winston, and Winston met its charge head-on. He grabbed the beast around the neck and squeezed. He was surprised to find that it was not soft and furry like a wolf, but gritty and surprisingly solid. The monster clawed at Winston’s arm, its claws scrapping across his armor. Winston heaved with all his considerable strength and twisted. There was a satisfying crunch, and the creature’s head lolled off to the side as Winston threw it away. To his astonishment, the creature began to disintegrate, turning into a rapidly dissipating cloud of noxious black smoke. Winston smelled sulfur and other less definable chemicals. Part of Winston was even more convinced that he was in a nightmare, but another part of him told him that this was all real...deadly real. A loud growl captured Winston’s attention, and he turned to find three more wolf-monsters closing in on him. He lifted his Tesla Cannon and pulled the trigger, bathing the creatures in dancing arcs of electricity. They shook and writhed, and then one-by-one they collapsed. Immediately they began to disintegrate. A demonic roar split the night, and Winston turned to see a monster bathed in the fire light. His blood ran cold. This new monster was black and gray, like the wolf creatures, but shaped like a gorilla. Worse, the thing was huge, at least twice as large as the largest gorilla that had ever existed. The monster reared up to its full, impossible height, and beat its chest. Then, it leaned forward and roared an impossibly loud roared. Winston simply stood starring at the impossibility with his mouth open. The creature leaped impossibly far down the street, and landed right in front of Winston. FIGHT! Before Winston could even react, the monster punched him, sending him flying up the street. He skidded to a stop on the cobblestones, and checked the breastplate of his armor. He was grateful to see that it was still intact. The monster charged down the street at Winston so he raised his Tesla Cannon and pulled the trigger. Lightning danced around the creature and arced to the buildings on either side. The creature writhed and roared in fury. Winston noticed that the buildings were beginning to catch fire. The gorilla monster crouched, and leaped up far into the air, disappearing on top of, or behind the buildings on that side of the street. Winston leaped and fired his Jump Pack, propelling him up to the top of the buildings. He was already coming down, when the monster appeared on top of one of the buildings and leaped, colliding with Winston in mid-air. The two combatants snarled and punched at each other as they plummeted down, finally landing on the roof of a building. They rolled apart on impact, and leaped to their feet. Winston raised his Tesla Cannon, but before he could fire, the creature smashed his gigantic fists on the roof, causing the whole structure to collapse underneath them. Winston shoved the loose timbers out of his way, and dove through an empty window, into the street. Two of the wolf-monsters ran past him, but since they were ignoring him, Winston ignored them. Suddenly, there was a crash, as the gorilla-monster broke through a stone wall and into the street. It grabbed one of the wolf-monsters, and to Winston’s astonishment it threw it at him! Winston could hear that thing snarling as it sailed through the air at him. He grabbed it out of the air, and rolled onto his back, heaving it on past him and into a stone wall. The creature slumped to the ground and began to smoke. Suddenly, Winston was lifted into the air by the giant gorilla-monster. The thing roared at him, and then delivered a punch that sent him flying through the air. He bounced off a building, and groggily rose to his feet. The creature was charging at him, so he raised his Tesla Cannon and fired. The creature snarled and kept coming, caroming into him and sending them both sprawling onto the ground. The monster smashed at Winston with his huge fists, but Winston used his own strength to climb the monster like a tree, raining punches down on him as he climbed. He reached the giant’s head, and began pounding on its face with all his might. The creature’s white face was a bony mask, which hurt Winston’s hand with each blow, but eventually he had the satisfaction of hearing cracking noises accompanying every blow of his fist. The monster ran forward and began hammering Winston into the stone wall of a building. Winston could hear his own armor cracking under the impacts, and suddenly felt the Jump Pack explode, sending the two combatants flying across the street. The giant gorilla-monster’s attacks were unrelenting, and it grabbed Winston in a hug and began to squeeze like a machine. Winston saw red as the Primal Fury gripped his mind. He lifted his Tesla Cannon, and began hammering it into the creature’s head and shoulder. Suddenly, the cannon itself exploded in blazing flash of energy, throwing Winston up the street. Still locked in the fury, Winston leaped to his feet, and prepared to charge at the monster. For a second, his rational mind noted that the upper-right side of the creature was burned by the explosion. It rolled its shoulder painfully, and then it roared its fury at Winston. Winston roared back at the creature, and they both charged. Winston leaped with all his might, and landed on the creature’s chest again. He felt the huge arms wrap around him, but he didn’t care. He began hammering at the creature’s face with all his might. The creature squeezed him in a titanic hug, and Winston began to feel his armor give way as the pressure increased on his ribs. Winston roared again, and redoubled hammering on the creature’s face. He felt a primal satisfaction as he watched the bony face mask begin to crumble under his assault. Chucks of bone flew off, and finally the glowing red eye went dark. But the creature’s hug was unrelenting, and the pain from his rib cage began to sink through Winston’s fury. He tried to renew his attack on the creature’s face, but it was now too late. The monster pulled Winston off of his chest, and flattened him down to the ground. It pinned him with one hand, and began to pound him with the other fist. The light began to fade from Winston’s vision, and finally everything went black. K.O.! The Beringel roared its triumph over Winston’s prone body, as it pounded its mighty fists on its chests. It was the mightiest Grimm around, and it was triumphant! When it finished its victory display, the creature looked up at the sound of Beowolves howling, and gunshots, and crashes. Another Hunter was in the town, and he was going to kill it. He ran off in the direction of the fight. Results Boomstick: Well, there goes the gorilla my dreams. Wiz: Sigh While Winston was a formidable fighter, he was simply not up to the challenge of this fight. Boomstick: His Tesla Cannon is an excellent weapon against multiple opponents, but does not do a heavy amount of damage against any one opponent. That means that Winston had trouble causing enough damage to put the Beringel down in quickly. Wiz: And, while he could jump high and move fast, so could the Beringel. And his strength, while often greater than opponents he faced in the past, was actually a good deal less than that of the fifteen-foot tall Beringel. Boomstick: As such, Winston could not stay out of reach of the Beringel, and could not damage it enough to kill it in a timely manner. Wiz: Winston’s Primal Rage kept him in the fight, but releasing his inner-animal just put him on the same level as the Beringel. Boomstick: Yeah, the 15-foot tall Beringel. The whole experience left Winston a broken man...er, ape. Wiz: The winner is, the Beringel. Next Time You’ve seen Death Battles with swords, Death Battles with guns, Death Battles with laser beams, but have you ever seen a Death Battle with guitars? Tune in for the next episode, when we pit Guitar Villain vs. Valhallen! Trivia * Why didn’t Winston use his shield? That only works against projectiles, and none were being aimed at him. There was little reason to think that the shield would hold out a Grimm. Poll How many stars would you rate Beringel vs. Winston? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Season Finale Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles